


A Long Awaited Confession

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cheesy Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Prompt, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompts, elriel-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: She blinked slowly unaware he asked a question. It was like her brain became detached as the words came barreling out of her.“Are. Az, are you in love with me?” Elain felt her cheeks warm as it seemed the air was being sucked from her lungs.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742638
Kudos: 36





	A Long Awaited Confession

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49999528212/in/dateposted/)  
> 
> 
> Prompt request for  
> The-Lion-Witch  
> Kissing prompt number 22: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party

She didn’t mean to find out. Not this way. It was a mere accident or perhaps coincidence that she did. Given the state of the text itself from Cassian, she couldn’t escape the feeling the message was about her. The thought was unexplainable, there was simply something settled within her mind, and her very bones screaming this was about her. Elain knew asking him about a single message was out of the question. Azriel has been her best friend for years and she knew him as well herself or the very plants in her gardens. If she were to question him he would find a way around it. With his shower still running, this was her opportunity to take it.

Settling into the charcoal sofa, she took a calming breath. Running a thumb along the rugged black case surrounding his phone. They shared each other’s phones before, knew each other’s passwords. However, reading his texts felt like an invasion of privacy. Or possibly it was this small voice inside doubting her thoughts creating an unsettling feeling in her gut. A lingering fear of this message referred to someone else. Her stomach twisted in knots about the thought. And why did that bother her? Elain tapped the power button on. His screensaver beaming up at her. Beneath her chest, she could feel her heart racing at the image.

Azriel has had pictures of them together before as a background, she’s done the same. This one was from Cassian and Nesta’s housewarming party two days ago. Elain was sitting in his lap on their porch. Her and Az’s bottles touching at the rimmed lip of the amber-colored bottles. Their gazes locked onto one another. It was a look not only in his hazel eyes but her honeyed ones as well. Something deep and profound hidden behind a curtain of friendship. She could only stare into the image as if it would uncover all the answers for her. Until another message popped up causing her to jump at the beep.

**Cassian**

_ I’m just trying to look out for you and her. She’s my sister in law now and officially my family. If you’re not going to then you should let….” _

Her heart raced at a quickening pace, hands slightly shaking. This was definitely about her. Before Elain could stop herself, she tapped in the password opening the messages and everything clicked into place.

**Cassian**

_ Dude you looked fucking pathetic at our party. You looked like our dog when we tell him no. _

**Azriel**

_ You’re a prick _

**Cassian**

_ True. But, I’m a happy prick brother, you could be too. If only you confessed to Elain how you felt… _

**Azriel**

_ There’s nothing to confess _

**Cassian**

_ Oh, fuck off. You’ve been in love with her for.. well I don't know how long. Awhile. Regardless we all know. We also know it’s killing you to not do anything about it. _

**Azriel**

_ Dude just fucking drop it okay. Please. My feelings do not matter, it could complicate things and if I lost her...you know what nevermind. I’m not talking about this. She’s coming soon for lunch and I need to shower. _

**Cassian**

_ You don’t know that it will complicate things. She deserves to know Az. Odds are she feels the same. You don’t see how she looks at you. Nesta says your all she talks about and it’s annoying. _

She didn’t even have time to register the messages when his door clicked and swung open. Running a towel through his short dampened locks. Elain turned, standing up keeping his phone firm in her grip. He wore nothing out of the ordinary. A soft grey tee, and jeans, yet she stared at him as if he was a whole new person. Sure there were times she crushed on him. Elain knew her best friend was attractive and she’s taken a fair share of quick glances. On drunken nights she had weak thoughts of crossing the line. She told herself those thoughts were alcohol-induced. Nothing more.

Now with this chat running in her head, the realization of it all shaking her to the core. Flashes of the past five years ran through her head. The meaningful glances, The late nights where she fell asleep in his arms, How he was there for every breakup and she was there for his. All those jealous feelings when he had someone and now, she figured out why. Elain wanted to be them. I wanted to be the one he kissed and whispered sweet nothings to you. She remembered when her father passed and he blew off an anniversary dinner for her.

“Lain? Are you alright?” he questioned with concern.

She blinked slowly unaware he asked a question. It was like her brain became detached as the words came barreling out of her.

“Are. Az, are you in love with me?” Elain felt her cheeks warm as it seemed the air was being sucked from her lungs.

His eyes flashed in shock, growing wide and brows touching his hairline. Even from the short distance, she could see the marbled colors of amber and emerald. Her entire body trembled in anticipation. She hadn’t known how desperately she wanted to, no, needed to hear yes. Azriel swallowed thickly, tossing the towel back in his room. Opening and closing his mouth several times trying to think of what to say.  Elain could tell his answer by the way he shifted his weight apprehensively. Azriel chewed on his bottom lip before wetting it. Scarred fingers running through onyx locks as he sighed deeply knowing there was no way out of this. Muttering a damnit Cassian, Azriel stepped forward, so close to her Elain could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“I am. And I have been for a long time,” taking a strand of her bronzed tresses running it between his fingers, “I just and I know it’s a pathetic, selfish excuse, but I never said anything because I know you don’t feel the same and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

She tilted her head up meeting his longing gaze. The corner of lips tugging into a smile, pressing her palms into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“I’ll admit that if you had told me any time before now. I’d need time to think,” working her jaw she continued, “I saw Cassian’s messages. Don’t give me that look. I felt bad at first. Now I’m glad I did. I would’ve never thought back on our friendship and realized that everything I’ve wanted is here in front of me. I love you”

He grinned, snaking an arm around her waist, Azriel pulled her close as he cupped her cheeks. Running a thumb over the soft skin. She leaned into the touch. Elain could feel his heart pounding beneath her palms. He brought her lips close to his. Shared warm breaths brushing against the other. Holding her gaze at last he let the words he'd been longing to say fall free.

“I love you, Elain,” 

His full lips brushed against hers slow and savoring at first. Like he was memorizing how soft and warm they were and how her mouth seemed to glide against his perfectly. Two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. She could feel him smiling against the kiss. The only way to describe the moment was right. To her, it, them, this was right and she couldn't believe it took her so long to come to this conclusion. That was the past now and they had a future together, Elain could feel it as natural as breathing.

His steady kiss grew firmer as the moments passed. Hungry and desperate. Elain wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the motion of their mouths over each other. His tongue sweeping between her lips as they clumsily moved towards the couch. She pulled at the hem of his shirt the same time she worked at the button of jeans. Elain discarded the fabric to the floor closing the distance between them. Lost to panting breaths, smacking of lips on lips, and his warm hand on her taut stomach. Focused on each other they didn’t hear the jostle of keys and the door opening.

“Cauldron bless you guys finally crossed that line!” Mor called out.

Elain and Azriel broke apart, both turning a deep shade of crimson and swollen lips as they caught their breaths.

“Oh don’t mind me. Carry on I’m just changing for work. Gods wait till everyone knows,” she commented laughing as she slammed her door shut.

Azriel rolled his eyes looking to Elain, “I swear she has the worst timing” Elain’s laughter warm as honey filled the room as her stomach grumbled, “Or the best? If you’re hungry that is.”

A wanton look displayed over her features, taking his hand in hers pulling him to his room, “Lunch can wait. I have a different appetite.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> # Come Say hi on tumblr!
> 
> [Mysweetvilllain](https://mysweetvilllain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
